


Imagines

by WeCanDance



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aspyxiation, Blood, Bruising, Everyone has a different idea of how Paperhat would happen, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science, Sexual Content, Sexual Imagery, Supernatural - Freeform, Transformation, Violence, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCanDance/pseuds/WeCanDance
Summary: Black Hat and Dr. Flug--could you even imagine?Demencia could--she thinks the pairing would be fluffy and loving.Black Hat would prefer a quick and hot fuck.Flug thinks sex would be terrifying and awful.What will actually happen when BH tries to seduce Flug, if anything?
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologue

Black Hat, Flug, and Demencia shared the same weakness--they were all slaves to desire. 

The three unstable villains were powerful in their own ways, but they never had learned patience or self-denial. Black Hat always acted on his wrath, his desire for control and destruction. Demencia fell over herself in the name of lust. And Dr. Kenning Flugslys, when struck by inspiration, could not resist his urge to create.

Sometimes, in the dead of night, Flug would shoot up, wild-eyed, with an idea for an invention.

Raring like a hound set after prey, he would burst through his bedroom door while pulling his lab boat over his shoulders, not bothering to close it after him. Tearing down the halls to the lab, it was as though the idea had manifested corporeally into a rabbit he had to chase, or it would escape forever.

In the lab, he would scribble schematics and frantically compare diagrams--the vision of the completed project coursed through him. Sure, it wasn’t good for his health to experiment so late at night, but his sleep patterns were shit anyway. Besides, there was a comfort in the darkness. Quiet. Privacy. No pressure from his boss to do it perfectly and on deadline; the time to make whatever experiment he wanted, however he wanted.

No, he didn't want anyone around when he was in a rage of creation. Despite what Black Hat thought, the fear his wrath brought didn’t really motivate the scientist; it just paralyzed him. Demencia’s daytime distractions had become much less unwelcome in the last six months, but they upended his experiments even more thoroughly that way. He even found himself hoping she would stop by.

  
And, as much as Flug loved attention and recognition, there were some projects that he wanted to keep secret. For example, he was experimenting in alchemy, creating a very special biochemical that transforms subjects, blurring the line between natural and supernatural. The scientist also designed a special miniature container that would keep the al-chemical safe and sequestered unless the capsule was broken by certain biological processes. It took a significant amount of cortisol, the stress hormone, to weaken the barrier, and the heart rate and blood pressure of a truly horrific event for the liquid to escape into the body and do its job. Any luck and a subject would never actually experience the infection and subsequent transformation. 

Black Hat would certainly like this invention, it was true. But he would not like what Flug did one moonless night, right after he had perfected the invention. Shaking with myopic excitement, blinded by a burning desire to know, Flug had surgically placed the capsule in his own body. 

Experimenting on himself in this way should have scared him. But knowing what he had inside, what he could become, actually dampened his fear. It was satisfying.


	2. Demencia Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia suggests a bet, and imagines how great it would be if the two sexiest men in the company would make love. In this chapter it's all nice, fluffy, happy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this fic is now 3 chapters of porn, couched in the narrative of a wager.
> 
> I think it's funny how so many different fics interpret Paper Hat so differently, so each chapter will describe a different approach.

“Go away, Demencia. I’m not going to indulge you,” Black Hat says, annoyed, lifting a newspaper dramatically to block her from his few. 

Demencia pouts, as she always does when being rebuffed. It was a miracle that she hadn’t yet been kicked out of his office during this seduction attempt. It was the same story, her offering herself to him, and him curtly rejecting her, turning away in his swivel chair and reading.

“Whatever. You probably wouldn’t even be good at it,” she teases.

“Good at what?” Black Hat says, rolling his eyes. 

“Sex.”

Black Hat is silent for a moment, but then resumes his dismissive tone. 

“Of course. I’m not ‘_ good’ _.” 

Demencia sits up on the desk Black Hat is turned away from and looks at him from over her shoulder. She continues: 

“I mean..._ capable. _ You probably wouldn’t be _ capable _ of satisfying someone you’re fucking.”

_ That’s right, go for the ego, _ Demencia thinks. _ He can’t ignore you if you challenge that. _

“My dear,” he says suavely. “I am capable of anything.”

Bingo. 

“Then prove it.”

“Wouldn’t you like that very much,” Black Hat retorts without missing a beat. 

He could always see right through her. Of course, she wanted him to "prove himself" with her. But, if he won't do that, she had another idea. 

"What if you could prove it with someone else?"

“Pardon?” Black Hat puts down the newspaper and looks at her reflection in the window.

“How about you prove how _ capable _ you are of fucking someone _ aptly _ by fucking someone else?” 

This time, he turns to face her, the chair moving on its own. He places the newspaper on the desk. “Who?”

“I don’t know. Flug.”

Black Hat makes an inhuman noise that, after a few moments, starts to resemble laughter. “Why would I _ ever _ want to engage in coitus with my scientist?” 

Demencia smirks. “Because it’s fun?” 

“Doubtful. _ He’s _probably terrible at it.” 

Demencia laughs. “I used to think the same thing! But trust me, he knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Black Hat eyes her suspiciously at the implication. 

“Still,” he protests. “Flug is beneath me,”--Demencia grins as Black Hat realizes he has set himself up for a terrible pun, and continues as quickly as possible. “It would never work. Could you even _ imagine _ him and I together?”

Imagine? The man she had fantasized about for years, the sexiest thing on the planet--imagine him? With Flug, the other man that she had come, in the last six months, to know intimately and find very sexy in his own right?

Yes, Demencia could imagine that. In fact, in the small hours of the night, that’s exactly what she often did. 

________________________________________

It would start slowly. Softly. Tenderly. The two men, always in desire of control, always reaching for the top, smart and deft, both a little insane, somehow finding common ground. Finding they had so much in common, finding they could please each other. 

Talking. Building a relationship. Working out their issues. They could never be completely healthy together of course, but the weird and powerful company wasn’t meant to foster bland and predictable relationships. Still, the two men would learn to compliment each other, building each other up in their public and private lives. 

This inter-personal relationship building might not be the stuff of wet dreams, but for Demencia, it was a necessary prelude to smut. The lizard-girl loved the idea of her two favorite men, often as intense and emotionally mismanaged as rabid dogs, showing their soft sides. Opening up to each other, finding the small and tender spots lodged somewhere deep in their souls. Learning how to make each other comfortable, and bringing each other to new heights. 

Oh yes. That was pornography. 

Of course, the first time Black Hat and Flug had sex would not, in Demencia’s fantasy, be the result of a wager. It would start with some deep conversation late at night. Their eyes would meet. Their hands would inch towards each other. 

A small, potentially platonic touch--Black Hat’s hand clapped enthusiastically on Flug’s thigh. 

A slightly closer touch, as Flug leans in and places his gloved hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. 

“It’s hot in here,” Black Hat says, perhaps as a joke, and starts to take off his jacket. Flug does the same with his coat. 

“What’s that?” Black Hat would ask about something on Flug’s body--perhaps his shirt had shifted to reveal his hip, which, as Demencia knew, hosted part of the scars that ran up the left side of his torso. The body, the soul.

Investigating. Pulling off Flug’s shirt. Sympathy. Black Hat would kiss Flug’s scars, as Demencia had so many times before. 

What would go on in the minds of the two men? For Black Hat, probably confusion at these new feelings. Flug would remind himself to stay calm, that he could _ trust _ his boss, that his Jefecito had learned a lot about how to keep the scientist happy. 

When Black Hat snapped and his own clothing disappeared, of course, Flug would disregard his own thoughts of staying calm--he would eagerly, but gently, squeeze into the demon’s embrace. Black Hat’s smooth, tight torso was irresistible.

Without clothing, masks, or expectations, they would roll onto the bed. Flug would work his talented hands and pull moans from the boss. Chest-to-chest, hot and sweaty, breathing hard. 

Demencia could only speculate on Black Hat’s carnal anatomy, but in her mind, Flug would pump Jefe’s over-sized cock while working his ass with his fingers. Soon, Flug would press inside, hearts and stars flooding the vision of both men. 

__________________________________

When Demencia returns to reality, she sees that she has lost Black Hat’s attention; he is looking at the screen of a computer that has appeared on his desk.

“Think of it as a challenge, eh Guapo?” she suggests. He doesn’t respond.

She sighs and stands up to leave. “Just let me know if you change your mind, and don’t forget to tell me how it goes!” 

Demencia leaves the office and shuffles off to her room. She turns off the light and lays down, starting the fantasy over in her mind.


	3. Black Hat Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat has never had sex with a human, but now he can't stop thinking about it. Obviously, Flug would be desperate to please him, and the demon gets lost in a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I changed the title of this again!
> 
> The sex in this chapter is sort of problematic in that there are power dynamics of a boss-employee relationship (therefore all Paperhat is problematic, you could argue.) It's kind of quick and dirty, not super healthy but not really scary either. I can't even say for sure who's topping.

For weeks, Black Hat’s mind was plagued with an aberrant thought: what would it be like to have sex with Dr. Flug? 

Black Hat had never had sex with a human, but he understood the basics through research. While Black knew that demons were the more powerful species, there was..._ something _ about human mating that Black Hat’s kind could not experience on their own. 

Human sex was special. It was so earthly and natural; two beings would connect, usually on an emotional level, and they could express that emotional connection with their bodies. And then there was the perplexing idea of a _ climax. _ People did crazy things for sex, and even became addicted to it. 

There must be _ something _ exceedingly desirable about it. 

And if it was desirable, Black Hat should have it. 

Not with Demencia, of course. Giving her a taste would only fuel her annoying desperation for more. 

But…

Flug?

In Black Hat’s presence, Flug is just so weak. So submissive. So…

_ ...eager to please. _

And, according to Demencia, talented in bed. 

In the weeks following Demencia’s wager, Black Hat imagined how intercourse with the scientist would occur. He morphed his own reproductive anatomy to be more human-like to better understand the process. He had experienced lust before, but he found himself surprised that simply thinking about coitus could stiffen his human-like genitals without him even knowing. 

And as he repeated the fantasy of mating, he found himself lusting harder and harder after his employee. 

_______________________________________________

  
It would be easy, of course. Black Hat would only need a few soft touches on the scientist; from behind, placing a palm on his shoulder, turning him around. A gentle hand, turning up his chin so their eyes would meet. A seductive, sharp-toothed grin on Black Hat’s face. The same hand, moving towards his hip. 

Black Hat struggled to imagine exactly how Flug would respond, which is why he needed to actually pursue the experiment. Perhaps Flug would be skeptical, that the demon’s advances were a trick. It’s too good to be true, Flug would think. But Black Hat would continue, and his own masculine wiles would turn Flug into putty in his hands. 

Still, Black Hat was sure of one thing: Flug would be very, _ very _ interested. The scientist was desperate for validation, and what better way to prove himself than carnally? 

Black Hat would continue seducing Flug, sliding the lab coat from his shoulders, pulling his T-shirt above his head. Flug would watch hungrily as Black Hat removed his own jacket, tie, vest, gloves. The demon’s tendrils would emerge, tearing at Flug’s clothes and carelessly swiping at the experiments and other detritus littering Flug’s desk. Clearing the way, they would crash to the floor and shatter, but Flug, wouldn’t be concerned. He would already be on his knees, desperately pawing at Black Hat’s slacks. 

“Impatient, _ putita _?” Black Hat would ask, using a dark, borderline demonic, voice. Of course he had to use some insults on the human. To make it feel real. He didn’t want Flug to get too confident. 

Or did he? Sometimes Flug could be so _ assertive _ with heros and other villains. While Black Hat reveled in his ability to make Flug cower, there was _ something about him _ when he was bold and commanding. 

Still, no, Black Hat had to be in charge. He had to get everything he wanted, at all times. 

So as Flug peeled back Black Hat’s pants, he would face the demon’s new cock. He would look up at Black Hat, waiting for the command. 

“Pleasure me,” the demon would growl, grinning down in nothing but a hat and monocle. 

“Certainly, s-sir.” As though it was just another work-related command.

The scientist was an expert at working with his hands, and would stroke Black Hat in ways he could hardly imagine. Perhaps he would use his mouth, but the demon struggled to imagine how that would work with the bag. It’s ok, the inventor could satisfy him simply with dexterity. 

Truthfully, the demon would have to take some cues from his employee, as he wouldn’t know exactly when to move, or how. Eventually, Black Hat would end up sitting on the desk. 

Nominally, Black Hat would make the commands. He’s in charge. He’s the _ boss. _But, as he trusted Flug with science, he would trust Flug with sex. Flug would move on top, skillfully touching and responding to whatever it was Black Hat desired. With gentle taps, he would guide Black Hat on where to move. The scientist would move slowly to sit on his Lord’s erection. Behind the goggles, Black Hat would see desperate longing in the scientist’s eyes. 

“Whatever you need, Jefecito,” he would offer, desperate for the validation that Black Hat would never give.

Desperate to satisfy his boss. Whether Flug himself came, neither party would care. 

But he would be desperate for any show of affection. Desperate for the validation the Black Hat would never give. 

Panting heavily. A deep wanting emanating from him like sweat. Like the little squeaks he made as he slid Black Hat inside him. 

His desperate _ putita. _

So eager to please. 

_______________________________________________


	4. Flug Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat approaches Flug about sex. Flug is terrified and can only imagine he'll be assaulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out darker than I anticipated. 
> 
> NOTE THE WARNINGS! There is imagery of VIOLENT RAPE and is SCARY and BAD. Sexual harassment, anxiety, blood, biting, bruises, asphyxiation, fear of death.

Flug couldn’t put his finger on it, but something in the air was off when Black Hat entered the laboratory. He knew it. There was no way to describe what it feels like when there is something abnormal about someone who is already as deviant as they come, but there was a shift that no human could describe. 

Black Hat approached from behind, gliding smoothly into the spot behind the scientist’s chair. Flug could feel him approach without turning around to look. 

“Oh, Lord Black Hat,” he started without looking up from his experiment. “Look at this.” Surely, Black Hat is only here to check on Flug’s project. Nothing suspicious about that.

Black Hat leaned forward, putting his left hand on Flug’s right shoulder and looking at the cage on the desk. “Yes, that rat is quite hideous and over-sized.” 

“It was actually a mouse!” Flug explained proudly. The creature, now the size of a football and covered in green spines, ran in agitated circles, rattling the cage. It stopped to look up at the demon and hissed. 

Flug continued, trying to take his mind off the odd energy in the air. “You see I implanted--”

“I didn’t come to talk about your work, Doctor,” the boss interrupted. 

Flug stopped and carefully turned his office chair around to meet his employer. Black Hat’s hand didn’t leave his shoulder and Flug found his face very close to Black Hat’s body. “Work is what--what I do here, sir.”

“I’m here to give you a very rare and special treat,” Black Hat purred, grinning wide. The lights in the lab, somehow, dimmed. The mouse chewed on the bars of its cage and made a spitting noise. 

Flug looked up at Black Hat with nervous eyes. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment if the “special treat” is a day off or an extended deadline. But to be honest, the suave inflection in his voice made Flug uncomfortable, and the hand on his shoulder was freezing cold. It didn’t sound like something good. “Wh-what is it?” 

Black Hat offered out his right hand, which Flug took to stand up and come closer to Black Hat’s eyes, but he was still a bit shorter. They were less than a foot away, and Black Hat’s gaze was intense. Grinning diabolically, his one visible pupil formed a slit. 

“We are going to mate.” 

Flug jumped at that, falling backwards into the office chair, landing awkwardly, and grabbing the back.

Black Hat was silent for a few seconds and then laughed. “Don’t get too excited, Doctor.” 

“I, I, I,” Flug’s mind was going a mile a minute as he stood up straight again, brushing himself off. How long has Black Hat wanted this? Probably not long, as he always acted on his impulses immediately. _ Why _ did he want this? Actually, it doesn’t matter--Flug just had to think of how he’d respond to minimize the resulting damage to Black Hat’s ego, and therefore, Flug’s body. “We wouldn’t want to upset Demencia!”

“It was actually her idea,” Black Hat said calmly, looking up and tapping his chin. “Strange, isn’t it?”

_ Strange is right. Why would she want two people with such a tense and violent relationship to fuck? _ Flug thought. _ Fucking sicko. _

He continued with the excuses. “I would never be able to satisfy you, my Lord.”

Black Hat pulled off his right glove, letting it fall to the floor. He reached a clawed hand to Flug’s neck, and the scientist swallowed hard, reaching behind him, hoping to back up and escape. To his surprise, Black Hat only softly grazed the side of Flug’s neck with his fingernails. 

“There’s no need to play coy, Doctor,” the demon purred as the scientist shuddered. “You must have been wanting this for ages. Tell me, how many times have you dreamt of me, the one you wish to please so dearly, taking you carnally?” 

As Black Hat moved his hips closer, he put his free hand on Flug’s hip. The scientist just barely managed to comprehend what Black Hat was asking. 

The truth is, he _ had _imagined sex with the boss during one of his bouts of anxiety. But it was no dream. 

___________________________________________________________

Flug would like to think he would resist, but there would be no one to prove himself to. Only a powerful demon or monster could slow Black Hat’s advances, and the skinny, overtired nerd wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Still, he would find himself pushing back, and that resistance would inspire anger. Flug knew that if Black Hat ever wanted him, he would make it terrifying. In a rage, the demon would grow twice his size, face distorting in an inhuman scowl, tendrils manifesting behind him. Flug would instinctively try to defend himself with whatever was at hand--a broken beaker perhaps--but Black Hat would simply punch him across the face with enough force to knock him sideways. The weapon would shatter completely in his hand, slicing a dozen lacerations into his palm and fingers. On his side, disoriented, Flug would touch his mouth with his hand, then pull it back to look. Yes, his mouth is bleeding too. But he couldn’t get distracted by minor injuries; he’d look up just in time to see what looked like a giant bat zooming through the air towards him, landing on him, hands on his neck. 

Flug’s eyes would widen. As Black Hat squeezed, the pressure would mount in his skull and he would flail desperately for oxygen. Darkness would cloud his vision, and he would fear passing out. He would hope, if he lost consciousness, to wake un-assaulted. For a moment, he would pray desperately that he would ever wake again.

But he is only out for a minute, and when he opens his eyes again the two of them are both unclothed, unmasked, and Black Hat is on top of him, squirming impatiently. 

“Get off of me,” he would insist. Hopefully. 

But Black Hat wouldn’t care about Flug’s feelings on the matter, because he never cared. He would press on, biting into the side of Flug’s neck, puncturing deeply and drawing blood. He would use his tendrils to tie the scientist’s arms behind his back. A long, forked tongue would lap up blood, then slither wetly down his chest. Flug would swallow thickly, feeling the bruises on his neck with the movement. 

Flug could hardly stand to imagine what other type of damage the monster would do, with his sharp claws and teeth, whip-like tendrils, and incomprehensible strength. But he knew he would not be able to stop Black Hat from achieving his endgame once he had started. After, what would be left of Flug to pick up?

The demon would flip over his employee, pressing his face to the cold, hard ground. A tendril would pry open his mouth and push down his throat, gagging him. Knowing nothing about human anatomy, Black Hat wouldn’t even prep his victim. With whatever monster cock Black Hat might have, he would slither inside, quickly becoming too much, too rough, too fast. Drawing blood and miserable cries into the night. 

____________________________________________________________

Back in reality, Flug peered up at the hungry villain in front of him, pressing closer. Of course, Flug would only whimper and acquiesce. Perhaps he would ask for some small mercy. 

He opened his mouth to agree, to mitigate the intensity of the upcoming attack by humbling himself. Out of his mouth came the words: 

"No, Black Hat. We are not doing this."


	5. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug says no. Black Hat gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BH just doesn't get it

Black Hat continued to press up against the scientist, as though Flug had enthusiastically agreed to his proposition. One hand was on his shoulder, and the other was on his hip. 

Instead of pressing back against the chair, which was immobilized between Flug’s legs and the desk, the scientist pushed forwards, putting his hands on the demon’s chest. 

For a moment, Black Hat grinned unnaturally wide. Then, Flug gently pushed him away, just enough so the scientist could turn his body and escape the space in which he was trapped. He took several quick strides away and crossed his arms, back to a very confused Jefe. 

“Thanks, boss, but no thanks.” 

Flug could hear a growl from behind him. “Doctor, I made you a very rare and generous offer.” The clack of dress shoes approaching sounded behind him, coming closer. 

Flug tried to balance his need to survive this encounter with his desire, which was to tell Black Hat to go fuck himself. 

“That’s-that’s not actually how this works, sir,” he explained as the demon strode toward him. In turn, Flug took a step away, but then Black Hat reached out a hand to his shoulder and turned him around. 

“Flug, I have already decided. This is what I want, and this is how you satisfy me.” 

Flug glared up at him again. “I’m sorry, Jefecito. It’s not in my job description.”

The dim lights flickered and went off completely. Black Hat’s one visible eye shone red as he frowned at his employee. His hands ran down Flug’s lab coat, taking the lapels and holding him close. His voice became lower and more demonic. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

_ I could, but probably shouldn’t, _ Flug thought. “Sir, I just don’t want to.”

Black Hat’s tendrils wrapped around Flug’s back and arms as the demon lifted him into the air so their faces were inches apart. Flug grabbed onto Black Hat’s arms for balance, kicking his feet out instinctively. “ _ Why wouldn’t you want to?”  _ the demon bellowed. 

“You’re scaring me!” Flug cried, his voice gaining pitch.

“ _ Answer the question!”  _

“That  _ is _ the answer!”

Black Hat stopped seething for a moment, processing the implication. He eyed his shaking employee. “So you’re saying it’s  _ my fault?”  _ His voice was quieter, but no less sinister than before. 

Flug took a deep breath. “I don’t--I want to make you happy, Jefecito. But this is my choice--”

Flug’s hopes of a safe exchange were dashed as a fist to the face launched him sideways. Before he hit the ground, he imagined everything terrible that was about to happen to him. 

The demon jumped through the air like a cat and landed on the scientist, his hands going for Flug’s throat and squeezing. 

“Get--off--me--” Flug forced out as he grabbed his boss’s arms, air quickly depleting from his body. A pressure rose in his temples as he gasped desperately for air. He twisted his body in an attempt to escape and kicked out his legs frantically, hitting his boss in the stomach futilely. 

_ No, this can’t happen.  _ His heart beat like a drum in his chest, panic flooding every inch of him, the world becoming dark and loud without any recognizable sound. 

In his wild desperation, he hardly felt something shift in his chest. He didn’t bother to think about the tingling sensation flowing through his veins. He couldn’t see that his pupils were shrinking and his eyes were turning yellow. 

Until the sensations got stronger.


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug doesn't take shit anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm always trying to kill BH.
> 
> Violence in this chapter, only a little blood though.

Back arched. Hands on trembling flesh. Teeth bared. Tendrils writhing. 

As the demon’s feral energy broiled over, hot blood raging in his ears, eyes narrowing to the thrashing scientist beneath him, a single thought presented itself in Black Hat’s mind:  
  
_ Oh yes. This is pornography. _

Knowing the power and control he had over anyone and everyone, even the most lethal mad scientist in the world, was intoxicating. More so than any sexual encounter could be, surely. Watching such a dominant, cocky man squirm under pressure...no one could make Flug fear the way Black Hat could. The scientist’s gloved hands tore futilely at Black Hat’s sleeves. The aroma of terror was in the air. Through the goggles, Black Hat could see thick tears and thicker desperation. 

Black Hat squeezed the neck below him, grinning and drooling. Flug gripped onto the demon’s arms, but then something odd happened--he stopped moving.

Black Hat’s grin started to fall. What just happened? He hadn’t...Flug hadn’t _ expired _ had he? The demon pulled away quickly, yanking his arms free. 

Flug stared blankly for a moment, hands above his face. Then he bolted upright, gasping loudly and pulling his arms and legs in. His chest expanded and contracted rapidly with deep gasps, and the air pushed and pulled the bottom of the bag on his face. 

Black Hat, unsure of how to proceed and drained of excitement, waited for the scientist to calm down. The only sounds in the lab were the desperate breaths and the mouse spinning stereotypically in its cage. 

But he wasn’t calming down. He was gasping loudly and...something was happening. 

Frantically, Flug stripped off his lab coat, just as Black Hat noticed that the seams of his T-shirt were starting to rip. Flug shifted his position as he leaned forwards on his hands and knees, and Black Hat backed up. The skinny man started hacking and…

...growing? 

Flug’s bag tore, and the band around his goggles stretched, then broke, flinging the eyewear just to the left of Black Hat’s arm and hitting the wall. The hacks coming from Flug’s throat morphed into a deep rumble. Green spines erupted through the man’s blue shirt and the rest of his clothing tore with loud rips, falling in shreds to the floor beneath him. Black Hat couldn’t deny it: Flug was transforming. 

“Flug, what the hell--” Before Black Hat could finish his sentence, the creature before him reared up, and with a giant, spiked arm, backhanded him into a wall. He hit it with a grunt and fell to the floor, shocked. He hadn’t even had a chance to look at the cursed thing, let alone decide whether it would be a threat. 

Well, clearly it would be, but nothing Black Hat couldn’t handle. It didn’t pursue him, so the demon sat at the wall and watched the creature continue to grow until it was nearly touching the ceiling. He saw that it had a long face, like a wolf, baring sharp teeth that created white sparks as he clacked them together, hacking or retching or growling. His eyes were yellow and he had spikes and horns protruding from his head, neck and back. With white hair sprouting from him and hands and feet turning into enormous claws, the man had started to look like some sort of hairy dinosaur, or werewolf. He looked down at his clawed hands, then over to Black Hat with an unreadable expression. As he turned, Black Hat noticed the scars on the right side of his face. 

Again, the demon was unsure how to proceed. Then he realized that he had to react--the scientist had not only _ rejected his advances _, but he had attacked his boss. He still needed to be punished. The fire started up again inside him, and he turned into a wisp of smoke, then reappeared corporeally before the were-Flug. 

“How _ dare _ you--” The monster rose to its feet, towering over Black Hat, but two could play at that game. The demon grew as well to match his eye-level, and soon they were both as tall as the room, baring their teeth and claws. But Flug was naked and inexperienced at combat, surely Black Hat had the upper hand. While Flug was focused on his boss’s claws and teeth, Black Hat suddenly manifested a sharp tendril from his stomach and thrust it towards the monster’s abs. 

To his shock, his blow was warded. Flug grabbed the tendril and pulled it sideways, bringing Black Hat stumbling forwards. But as he got closer to Flug, Black Hat swiped again, with an arm covered in manifested chrome spikes going right across the scarred side of Flug’s face. The monster threw his head back and howled; Black figured it was a show of pain. Blood dripped from the new slashes. But as the sound got louder, a white orb formed in its mouth. Before Black Hat knew it, he was struck in the chest by a projectile of white energy. 

The blast radiated in a deep sound and blinding light, energy exploding around the room. Paperwork flew, beakers broke spontaneously, and an entire shelf of weapon prototypes smashed to the floor. Even the demon himself was launched, but before he even hit the ground, he began to think of how to gain the upper hand in this fight. Maybe he should take them both to a shadow realm. First, he would disappear in a dark wisp. But, as he hit the ground, he registered a pain in his chest. The pain was overwhelming, and as he tried to shapeshift, he found he couldn’t. The white light seemed to have shorted out his magic. He couldn’t seem to do anything, even manifest some extra arms.

Now, the monster was above him. Hacking. Baring his teeth and drooling onto Black’s chest. Its claws were on his arms, holding him down as Black Hat desperately tried to summon any spell that would stymie or kill his opponent.

Wait. Kill? No. Just a minute ago he was thanking Satan that he hadn’t actually ended the life of his devoted scientist, and he doesn’t want Flug dead now. This would not end well. 

But was this creature even Flug anymore? Or was this perhaps the truest Flug there is, free to fight back when threatened? As the monster dug its claws into the incapacitated demon, Black realized he had no idea who, or what, he was truly dealing with. Given their history, the doctor should be more than willing to kill his boss. Black Hat looked into the yellow eyes with slitted pupils, feeling the damp, crackling breath on his face. 

As Black Hat contemplated the idea that this could be the end--probably not, but maybe-- he experienced a new emotion. What was it? Is this what he made Flug feel every day?

Both of them paused, looking heavy into each others’ eyes. Would the monster have mercy? 

Did the demon deserve it?


	7. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Black Hat apologize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over! I always make it a point to finish what I started, even if it goes a little off the rails.
> 
> I think this wasn't my best work as the themes and emotions change in every chapter. But maybe there's something you like about it anyway?
> 
> I do this for the engagement so please comment!

Black hat tried to think back. Surely, _surely _he had been merciful to Flug, and Flug would find mercy for him.

Wait--yes. There was one time Black Hat had stopped his tirade, when Flug apologized profusely, voice high in pitch and panic, Black Hat had offered mercy, taking pity on him after one strike. 

Apologized...bowed down in humility…

The tables had turned so quickly as the skinny man grew to threaten the powerful demon. Black hat had to think fast, looking right into the white maw of an angry, supernatural beast who had every reason to tear him apart. So, Black Hat tried. He really did. 

“Flug, Flug are you in there?” 

The monster closed his mouth, continued growling lowly. 

“Flug, I don’t want you on me--” 

The monster made a sharp bark, snapping its teeth together and baring them. 

“And I may have been hasty in my advances. I will not do that again. You can do whatever you like with your own body--even turn yourself into a hideous monster.” 

Flug closed his mouth again, and looked down curiously. “You are valuable to me, Doctor. I can’t lose you. I’m--I’m--” 

_ Did he really have to say it? _

Maybe not. The monster sat back on its haunches, releasing the demon. Black Hat sat up quickly, considering running. Luckily, he could feel his powers returning--perhaps in a minute or two he could strike back and end this once and for all. 

However, he quickly realized that he wouldn’t need his powers to overwhelm the being in front of him. The monster was shrinking. The spikes were receding. Hair started to fall from his body. Soon, the monster before him was just young, skinny, naked human. 

Silence. 

Black Hat took a deep breath, looking at the carnage around the room. Torn clothes, broken glass, scattered papers. A questioning, but resolute, face. Blood ran down the scientist’s cheek and neck from the new scratches on his face. 

They stared at each other for a long while. 

“I--I mean it, Doctor.” 

Flug nodded, breath only a little heavy, trembling only slightly. As Black Hat stood, Flug didn’t flinch, but his eyes followed the demon. 

Black Hat went to the spot where he had pinned the scientist down and picked up the only piece of intact clothing--the lab coat. Unbunching it, he walked back to Flug and draped it over his shoulders. 

“Friday.” It was the first word Flug said, to Black Hat’s confusion. He hoped that the scientist’s brain was still intact and he wasn’t spouting nonsense. 

“Pardon?”

“The ice ray. I can’t finish it by tomorrow. So it’s not due tomorrow anymore. It’s due Friday.” 

Black Hat squinted. He didn’t want to set a precedent by allowing leeway on deadlines. Then again, he knew enough about human relationships that a gift or favor makes an apology stronger. And, instead of actually saying the word out loud, this could be Black Hat’s apology: an extension.

“Alright then. Friday.” 

Silence again. Flug put a hand on his wounded face and winced. Maybe Black Hat should “apologize” for that too, so he raised his hand and manifested some magic. But then he stopped. 

“Flug, did you _ want _ me to heal your face? It--it’s your body of course, so it’s your choice.”

Flug looked at him with wide eyes, hand still pressed to his bloody face swallowing.

“You mean, completely? Old scars too?” 

“If you wish.”

“Yes, please.” Flug didn’t hesitate, lowering his hand. 

Black Hat morphed into smoke--testing to be sure is powers were back to full capacity--then reappeared in front of the scientist. He took a deep breath, looking into Flug’s eyes. He slowly and gently took Flug’s face in his hands, watching for flinches, but none came. He felt a dried tear from earlier, when he was holding the man down, terrifying him to his bones. He was surprised Flug would let the demon hold him at all after that. After all, he could easily summon a pain curse instead of a healing one. 

Somehow, Flug looked at him with trust. Black Hat really had to do right by him--because he knew what the scientist was capable of, of course. 

Well. Perhaps there was more to it than that. 

A simple healing spell flowed through his fingers. The new wounds closed and sealed over. Then a secondary spell went deeper, and smoothed out the raised scar tissue, old and new alike, dissolving the malformed skin and softening the rough patches. The red and purple discoloration was replaced with a skin tone that matched the rest of him. The only thing that was left was dried blood that could easily be wiped away. 

When Black Hat was finished, he stood up awkwardly. “It is done.” 

Flug stood as well, wrapping his lab coat around him with one hand and touching his newly-healed face with the other. “Thank you, Jefecito.”

“It was nothing.” Black Hat bit his lip. 

Flug smiled. 

Black Hat would really have to overhaul how he treated those loyal to him. 

Oh, and to stop letting Demencia get in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Too happy of an ending?


	8. Epilogue

An hour later, Flug was dressed and walking from his room to the kitchen. Operating the coffee machine was a bizarrely normal experience, and he mused how odd it was to do such a simple act after such a troubling experience. 

He had narrowly avoided a brutal assault. 

One that was functionally orchestrated by his own lover. 

And he had discovered his ability to become a monster, thanks to his own experiments in alchemy. 

Thinking about any part of the day made him shake. Maybe he was just cold.

He sat down at the table, looking into his coffee, feeling no desire to drink it. 

When the kitchen door slammed open, he nearly knocked the whole mug over, grabbing his chest and gasping. 

"OH MY GOD!" Demencia screamed. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!" 

Flug focused on his breathing--the last thing he wanted was a simple surprise turning him into a monster again. Demencia rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands, biting her lower lip and exposing her canines in a grin.

The scientist eyed her. "Dem, did you tell Black Hat that I'd want to have sex with him?"

"I told him to try to seduce you, yeah," she agreed, still smiling, not sensing the hurt in his voice. "And it worked! I was just in your lab. That is a mess! Your clothes were in _shreds_ on the floor!" 

Flug grasped his coffee closer to himself, still uncomfortable but amused at her mistake. He didn't really want to tell her what had happened, but at least it seemed to him that maybe she didn't know the danger she had put him in. It made sense that the lizard girl would think sex with Black Hat would be an enjoyable experience. Perhaps she meant to set up the affair as a favor, and not out of malice. 

"I don't have all day!" Demencia urged. "How was it?!"

Flug sighed. At least he felt that, in the end, Black Hat might learn from the experience, and be more respectful of Flug's boundaries in the future. Plus, he got a deadline extended. And, thinking back on the moment where he pinned his boss to the ground, and saw him powerless and unable to attack...that was an enjoyable experience. 

Flug brought the cup to the bottom of his bag and sipped it casually. There was one thing he could tell her with honesty. 

"It was _satisfying_."


End file.
